The invention is based on a radio apparatus
From German Patent Application 1 96 05 373.0, which had not yet been published by the filing date of the present application, a cordless telephone with a display device is already known.
From German patent document DE 41 36 065 A1 a mobile, program control device for entertainment and/or telecommunication is known, such as for example a mobile part of a cordless telephone, a radio apparatus or the like. In this device individual control elements are located laterally right near a display field. The control elements are identified correspondingly with a symbol or a text, and this indication corresponds to the symbol in the display use. The control elements are locally associated with the symbols in the display field.